


Team Arrow

by saccarines (orphan_account)



Series: Shrike [4]
Category: Batman (Comics), Green Arrow (Comics)
Genre: Family Fluff, Gen, The Arrowfam can have nice things too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-21
Updated: 2013-06-21
Packaged: 2017-12-15 16:08:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/851456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/saccarines
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ollie just wants the family to have something nice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Team Arrow

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired from texting Taylor

Ollie had gotten the idea shortly after Dinah had introduced her adopted son to the rest of Star City’s team. Jason had been scrawny and untrusting, sticking close to Dinah’s side the entire night. He’d kept any answers short and clipped, and when Dinah finally had to take a moment for herself, the kid had looked like he was going to crack.

So Ollie began planning ways on bringing Jason into the fold. Making him feel like family. After all, Dinah’s plan was to eventually have Jason trained to fight with them, and Jason seemed to want that too. Ollie would be damned if he made the same mistakes with Jason that he’d made with Roy early on.

The first time Dinah leaves Jason in Ollie’s care (she has business with the Birds of Prey and she doesn’t want to take Jason back to the dark place she found him), Jason hides in the smallest room of the apartment and refuses to leave until Dinah comes to get him almost one week later.

Ollie doesn’t know why Jason dislikes him so much. He hasn’t spoken much to the boy, and when he has it’s never been about anything _bad_. He wants the kid to like him, though. If Jason is going to be a permanent fixture to their nightlife, Ollie wants the kid to know he’s got his back.

That’s when he gets the idea (admittedly from an Arts-and-Crafts special that came on during his morning work-out). He makes Hal come with him to the nearest artsy store he can locate, partially to help carry the bags and partially to feel less alone. When they get back to his apartment, Ollie kicks Hal out and gets to work.

He spends a good week making the shirts, giving Dinah radio-silence and leaving his supplies sprawled out on the living room floor. He makes four; one for himself and one for Dinah, Roy, and Jason. They’re different shades of green, ranging from forest to neon. He sets up the stencils with the same amount of precision he would use to restring a bow, spray-painting the words to the fabric for eternity (or as long as they held up against the washing machine).

When he finally finishes his work, he’s insanely proud of himself for thinking up the phrase. He’s also pretty happy about how the shirts came out. The two words are on separate lines, divided by a skinny arrow.

 _Team Arrow_.

Ollie grins. Jason is going to love it.

 

**.:Team Arrow:.**

 

“You want me to _wear_ that?”

Ollie blinks. He glances at the shirt in his hands (the shirt he happens to be wearing), then back to the boy on Dinah’s couch. “Well. That’s the idea.”

“It’s…kind of a dead giveaway for who we are, isn’t it?”

“No,” Ollie defends, “Batman has merchandise. So does Superman.”

“Batman and Superman have stuff that doesn’t look like homemade crap.”

Ollie can feel his expression fall, “You don’t like it?”

The boy shifts on the couch, glancing down at the book resting overturned on his knee. He looks uncomfortable. _Has_ looked uncomfortable since Ollie walked in.

“Well. That’s alright.” Ollie shrugs. “It _was_ kind of a stupid idea. Roy didn’t like his either.”

Jason shifts again, drawing Ollie’s attention to the grunge-themed Batman logo on his shirt. Well. That kind of stings. “Um. I’m supposed to finish reading this for school, so…”

“Right, right.” Ollie holds up his hands, “I’ll. Let you get back to that.”

He doesn’t tell Dinah about his lament, or his art project.

 

 

Two months after Jason officially starts his training, Ollie is surprised to find the boy picking through his fridge one afternoon when he gets home from the Watchtower. Jason has grown a lot since Dinah first introduced them, even though it’s barely been six months.

“I hope you aren’t looking for junk food,” Ollie announces himself. The early stages of Dinah’s training involve a strict, healthy diet, and she always knows when you try to break it. _Always_.

Jason jumps, glancing over his shoulder. He stands, closing the fridge door with his ankle. “Uh. No. I...do you…”

Jason stops, scratching his ear and averting his eyes. “Do you still have that shirt? The one you, uh…made for Roy and everyone?”

Ollie blinks, “Team Arrow?”

“Yeah,” Jason nods. “That one.”

Ollie racks his brain. He knows he still has it (folded in his top dresser drawer, all nice and neat) but he doesn’t know why Jason wants it. Is he…

Is he going to burn it or something?

“I… _might_ still have it somewhere.”

“Could I.” Jason shoves his hands in his front pockets, “Um. Could I _have_ it?”

“I thought you didn’t like it.” Ollie blinks.

“Well. It’s.” Jason shrugs. “It’s kinda…cool. I guess. Uh. Can I have it?”

“Yeah, I’ll.” Ollie feels like dancing in victory, but he holds it in. “I’ll have go get it.”

Jason nods to himself, “I can wait.”

 

 

It’s years before Ollie actually sees Jason wear the shirt, well after Lian and Sin join their little family. They’re having a family outing of sorts – a lazy day at a lake house Ollie had repossessed from a drug cartel.

He and Dinah had already been there an hour when the family pulls up; Roy and Jason on their bikes, Connor and Mia and Lian in a beat-up old car that Connor takes too much pride in maintaining.

Lian is out of the car as soon as it’s in park, running across the grass towards them. “Uncle Ollie! Look what we made!” She jumps to a stop, holding out her arms.

It takes Ollie a moment to realize she’s referring to her shirt, and another moment to realize what her shirt _is_.

Block letters divided by a thin arrow spell out ‘Team Arrow’, and when Lian turns around, the back says ‘ _Princess Arrow’_ in swirly font with a bow hanging underneath the title. Lian is still chattering away, despite Ollie’s divided focus. “Uncle Jay thought up all the names! Daddy is Ginger Arrow,” She laughs.

“That’s…”

The others are coming up behind Lian, all wearing different colored versions of the shirt. Connor looks slightly embarrassed and Oliver has to wonder what the back of _his_ says.

(He finds out later that Jason had dubbed him ‘ _Sexy Arrow_ ’ and apparently immortalized it on fabric to share with the world.)

“Heads up,” Jason calls, tossing something towards Oliver. It hits him square in the face, and Ollie has to pull it off enduring snickers.

It’s the Team Arrow shirt he’d made himself all those years ago. Upon turning it over, Ollie finds Jason’s new addition.

“Jay is Little Bird,” Roy is tossing a shirt to Dinah. Ollie glances at the back of hers. _Mama Bird_. “Mia would’ve come but the Titans are running a gauntlet and she didn’t want to miss that. She’s Lady Arrow. We sent one to Sin too. Sister Bird. Don’t ask.”

Ollie nods, not entirely paying attention. He’s still staring at the simple title printed to the back of his shirt. The title Jason picked out for him.

 _Pops_.

“Well I figured if _Gotham’s_ brood gets all the cool toys, we could at least have _shirts_.” Jason grins, ruffling Lian’s hair as she bounces between the three boys surrounding her.

“I’m Pops?” Ollie wonders if his voice cracks. He feels like it does, because Jason pauses and gives him this blank stare.

“Well, yeah,” Jason rolls his eyes, grunting when Lian decides it’s a good idea to use him as a jungle-gym.

 _Oh_.

Dinah rests a hand on his arm, smiling proudly at her son. “They’re great, Little Bird.”

Jason smiles, this time a bit sheepishly, “Not too cheesy?”

“No,” Ollie shakes his head. “They’re perfect.”

 


End file.
